Gone
by xroxalotx
Summary: A story that started off about a nice song and turned INTO THIS! I was bored... and was in the dramatic mood! xD


**This story was inspired by a song. Let's see if you can guess which song. :D Well it was based on a song until I went crazy and added a few REALLY dramatic parts…but there you go.**

**In tribute to DxC…the TDI version because I did not like the TDA one.**

**

* * *

**

Tears. Nothing but tears.

Stinging her eyes. Making them swell up red and puffy.

Millions of messages played through her answering machine. Bridgette and Gwen asking where she was.

They were meant to be going for a girl's night out, but Courtney just couldn't seem to get passed the door.

She was sick of it! Sick of everything.

Her hair. Her clothes. Nothing was good enough. Nothing.

In a moment of weakness she seemed to go insane. She fiercely removed the bun from her hair and let it drop down like shaggy dog. She had torn off her tight fitting dress and kicked off her golden high heels, ripping apart her pearl necklace as the beads scattered along the wooden floor of her apartment.

She screamed angrily, as the sorrow and hurt echoed through the apartment.

She collapsed to the floor naked and alone. Sobbing on her knees. "Come back, come back", she sniffed, "Please come back".

She missed him. But not matter how much she pleaded she knew…he could never return. No matter how much she wanted to hold him…squeeze him tightly in her arms. Just be close to him.

To be… his princess.

It had been 2 months now and she still hadn't forgiven herself for what had happened to him.

She blamed herself. Beating up her heart for the consequences of that tragic day. That unforgettable day. It was scarred into her mind forever. And now…he was gone.

Her head raised as her watering eyes stared up to her mahogany wardrobe. She could…be close. She could be near him again…she just needed something…something that would help her to see his face again.

She made her way across the wooden floor and slid across the mahogany door to her wardrobe. She pushed all her other clothes, towels and accessories aside until…she found it. Quickly she yanked the black t-shirt off the hanger and held it out wide in front of her.

His skull emblem gazed up at her with blank eyes, reminding her of his bad boy attitude and cocky smile.

She held the T-shirt close. Inhaling his intoxicating smell, which aroused her senses and filled her with lust.

She hugged it for a few moments…just reminiscing his beautiful body, his beautiful voice and his beautiful eyes.

She soon decided to put it on, slipping it over her curving body as the fibres from it tickled her skin and the hemline fell past her thighs.

It overwhelmed her. Just wearing it, and she stumbled backwards on to her bed.

She breathed heavily as the feeling of the t-shirt engulfed her with reminders of him and spread her eyes wide with fulfilment as she stared up towards the ceiling.

But still…it wasn't enough. He still was not there.

Sudden flash backs flicked through her mind; her and Duncan smiling, laughing, holding hands…a loud gun shot, blood everywhere, screams of pain, screams of fear!

She saw him suffocating upon his own breath, letting out the occasional yelp every second. A huge hole penetrated his flesh as he lay there, and all she could do was watch…helplessly. He reached out for her cheek with red stained hands as she knelt down beside him. He tried to tell her something but the blood continued to pour and his words were stuttered.

Only three last words managed to leave his lips, "Princess…I-I…lo…I love…" he faded before his words could be completed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

His hand dropped from her.

Courtney's face was stained with tears and blood.

She got angry, "Don't die you bastard! Don't die on me now! Get the fuck up! Get up! Breathe. BREATHE! Duncan! I need you!"

She laid her head down upon his bleeding chest, sobbing and chanting, "Please don't die, please don't die, I need you. I need you!"

Flash back ended.

Courtney held her self and huddled up into a fetal position. The memory terrified her and made her want to die.

She felt unclean.

As if the blood was still there. Caked upon her body.

She had to wash it off! She had to be clean!

She spent a while scrubbing her hands, arms, neck, face and everywhere that she felt impure and dirty.

She was sat in the bath with the T-shirt still on. Soaking wet.

"Come off! Come off!" she said vigorously, "Why won't it fucking come off!"

Scrubbing didn't work. She still felt tainted and everywhere she looked was covered in blood.

She fell back, resting her head. She cried again. Slipping under the water.

Her eyes fell lazy and her vision went hazy.

The air was being sucked out of her as she relaxed all her muscles.

She didn't bother to come up.

She was fading.

Ever so slowly.

She saw him. He sat at the end of the bath. With a look of sorrow that was mixed with another of joy.

She saw him mouth three little words, "I love you".

She smiled.

This was the last vision she saw as she closed her eyes.

There was no turning back now.

She was in his arms.

And she was never coming back.

She…was gone.

* * *

**THIS WENT SOOOOOO OUT OF HAND! **

**Review :3**


End file.
